


It's the Car, or the Baby

by naughtyangelxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, mildly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyangelxo/pseuds/naughtyangelxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Dean didn't have a choice, his niece was going to be born in the Impala whether he liked it or not. </p>
<p>Request for NeverAndAlways</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Car, or the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC! Also, sorry if there are any small errors, I'm fighting a bad cold. Hope you still enjoy!

After days of tracking down the one of the two werewolves that was terrorizing the nearby small town and killing that vile creature, all Dean wanted to do was get something hot to eat. The past three days have been nothing but sleepless nights, stopping several times for Sam to empty his bladder and sometimes his stomach, and eating nothing but cereal. Dean was exhausted, and he knew damn well so was his brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

However, he couldn’t get something hot to eat. They still had to track down the werewolf before it killed anyone, or anything else; which could possibly take up the entire night.

Dean never knew Sam and Castiel had feelings for one another. He shockingly found out when he forgot his car keys and went back inside the motel room that they were staying in for a moment, and saw the two kissing. Castiel and Sam pulled apart when they heard Dean cough to get their attention, and Castiel apologizing for keeping this a secret.

The older Winchester had no problem with the two being together. And if Castiel did anything to hurt his kid brother, Dean swore he would get revenge. It was the big brother in Dean speaking at the time, but Castiel didn’t doubt him.

Six months later Dean was told he was going to be an uncle. Sam was somehow pregnant, and Castiel was obviously the father. He didn’t freak out; he merely nodded and went for a drive. When he returned, Sam was crying; worried that his older brother no longer accepted him.

But that was never the case. Dean loved his brother, Sam being the only true family member he had left, and he wasn’t going to turn his back on him.

“C’mon you two, hurry up. The werewolf isn’t going to kill itself. Even if I wished it did…” Dean muttered the last part to himself. He stood outside the front door of the driver’s seat as he watched as Castiel made his way to the Impala, but his eyes turned towards Sam.

Sam, who was very pregnant, suddenly hunched over just as he about to get in. One arm extended to hold onto the roof of the car, as the other went underneath his massive belly that was not-so-hidden under a sweatshirt.

When Dean heard his brother swear under his breath, “Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean asked immediately, Castiel going to his boyfriend’s side.

“Sam?” Castiel also said. He placed a hand gently on the other’s back.

“I just felt a contraction…” Sam replied, looking up towards his older brother and then gasping slightly as he felt wetness between his legs, “Dean, my water just broke.”

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, “Are you sure?” Sam wasn’t due for another two weeks. She can’t be coming now! And even if she was, weren’t first time labors supposed to last a long time?

“No Dean, I pissed myself on accident,” Sam snapped at him sarcastically, “Yes I’m fucking sure!”

Castiel helped Sam straighten himself out, “We need to get you back home.” The angel helped Sam get into the Impala before getting in himself. Dean was already in and as soon as he heard the two doors shut, he was already off. Screw the hunt; he had more important things to tend two right now.

-  
The group of three, possibly soon to be four, are on the road for about an hour and Sam’s contractions were getting closer together and getting much, much stronger.

“Dean, can you go faster?” Sam asked urgently, he had one hand gripping the seat in front of him while the other wrapped around his huge swollen stomach. Castiel also had his hand on Sam’s stomach; feeling the muscles contract as his child that sought to be born while the other was pressing up against the middle of the pregnant man’s back.

“I’m already going as fast as I can!” Dean exclaimed as he looked in the rearview mirror at Sam. His green eyes showing a bit of concern for his younger brother as he groaned from another contraction, ‘Why the hell are they so close together?’ He thought.

With the pressure between his legs unbearable, and just being uncomfortable in general, Sam knew the time was close. It wouldn’t be much longer before his daughter made an appearance, “Dean, I’m not going to make it, you need to pull over.” Sam panted before crying out in pain from a powerful contraction.

“Yes you can Sammy. Just under thirty minutes and we’ll be back at the motel.” Dean said calmly, even though he was freaking out himself on the inside. He did not want blood and fluid all over his car. As selfish as it sounded, it was true.

But the older Winchester brother turned his head briefly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Dean, I think we should pull over. Sam’s really close to having the baby.” Castiel told him, and Sam gave a small cry of pain in agreement. The angel also knew his daughter would be born in a matter of a couple hours.

“Sam, we’re almost there,” Dean didn’t get to finish.

“Dean, for the love for god, pull over please!” Sam begged pitifully, “I can feel her coming out!” He moaned, the urge to push becoming apparent and the need to bear down was uncontrollable.

That was the last straw.

Dean sighed sadly to himself as he pulled into the empty parking lot that he was about to pass by. Once he parked, not even in a parking space, he got out and went to his brother side. He opened the door and Castiel was working to help Sam get somewhat comfortable. But how comfortable could he get in the back of a car? Sam was laying down on his back as Castiel was brushing his long hair away from his face. Dean didn’t want to look between Sam’s legs but he knew he had to.

Dean pulled down his brother’s sweatpants and boxers and almost gagged when he saw blood, and saw a glimpse of a red bulge that was coming out of the birth canal Sam developed over the past few months. “Shit Sam.” He had no idea on how to deliver a baby. Unlike Castiel, Dean didn’t read up on childbirth.

“Dean….I really need to push.” Sam gasped, his stomach now bare, visibly contracting.

It was now or never, “Then push.” Dean instructed.

-  
During the duration of two hours, no progress has been made. Dean was growing restless, and Sam was getting weak. Dean and Castiel didn’t know Sam would be having a hard time giving birth. Sam was pushing, and pushing, but he only got as far as getting part of the head out. As soon as he would push it out, it would go back in. Dean could tell Sam wanted to give up.

“I can’t do it.” Sam cried out miserably, completely out of character. The young male was past the point of exhaustion, “Dean, you need to get her out.”

“C’mon Sammy, don’t give up now. Your baby girl is counting on you.” Dean, who now had his jacket off since he was going to use it to catch the baby, tried to encourage him, then an idea popped into his head, “Castiel, can you help Sam sit up a bit more.” Dean asked the angel.

Sam wasn’t prepared for how fast Castiel sat him up and gave a groan, but he eagerly gripped onto his hands, “Okay Sammy, next contraction, I want you to push, okay?” Dean commanded, holding onto his brother’s ankles once again and spreading them wider apart.

In agony, Sam nodded before taking a deep breath and giving a big push. Castiel counted to ten before Sam released the push and sobbing. The new position must have worked, because Dean was now staring at more of his niece’s head, “Great job, Sammy!”

Sam said nothing as tears flowed freely down his checks. He was in mind-numbing pain, no doubt about it.

“The head’s almost out, give me another push.” Dean told his brother, and that is what Sam exactly did. The longer haired male took another deep breath, and bore down, groaning as he did. His body shook as he struggled to get his daughter’s head free. With another vocalized push, the head was free. Dean was gently supporting it. “Her head’s out, give me a really hard push.”

“I don’t want to push anymore…” Sam mumbled, but Castiel heard him.

The angel squeezed both of Sam’s hands reassuringly, “Don’t give up now. You’re almost there. I’m right here. I’m never leaving.” Castiel whispered into his ear.

“On the next contraction, push as hard as you can. I want to meet my niece.” Dean said, joking slightly to himself on the last part.

Sam caught his breath and when he felt a contraction start up, he pushed. His chin on his chest, and his aching body trembling, Sam was pushing. Dean was watching as the shoulders came out one by one, and with another hard push, the rest of the baby’s delicate body came out. Dean caught her and Sam fell back against Castiel.

The pain was finally over.

Within seconds, the newborn started to whimper before emitting a cry. As Dean was rubbing her, trying to get her clean, her cries got louder, “Hey baby girl it’s okay. I’m your uncle Dean.” A couple tears welled in Dean’s eyes, but he would still deny he was crying.

“Dean….can you-”

Without another word, Dean placed his niece on her mother’s chest. Sam placed his hands on her back as he opened his eyes to see her. She was still covered in fluid, her eyes closed shut, and her head was covered in a ton of dark hair. “Oh my god…” Sam then started to cry again, but this time in joy, “Cas…she’s here!” Sam cried out. He brought her closer as Castiel peered down at her.

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel said as he gently stroked her wet head. She let out another wail in annoyance and he couldn’t help but smile. He and Sam kissed before staring back down at their daughter.

Meanwhile, Dean was watching from the outside. It felt awkward to interrupt the moment between Sam and Castiel, but he knew they had to get to a hospital to get baby checked out.

“Dean?” The blonde man looked and he saw Sam give a tearful smile, “Thank you.”

Dean gave a smile back, “No problem Sammy. So what’s my niece’s name?” Sam looked back at Castiel who nodded.

“We decided on Rose.” Castiel replied.

-  
Twenty minutes later, Sam was cleaned up after he passed the placenta and they were on their way to the hospital. Sam and Rose needed to be checked by a doctor, and it would give Dean a chance to rest.

In the back, Rose finally opened her eyes which revealed to be bright blue. Her tiny hand held onto Sam’s finger as he held her. A blanket that Dean found in the trunk was draped around Sam since his sweatpants were ruined but that didn’t matter. Rose stared up at her mother, who could not stop smiling, and Castiel stroked her fuzzy head.  
Dean knew that he would probably start go hunting on his own with Castiel joining him time to time. Sam wanted his child to live a normal life, which is why he told his brother he would be giving up hunting once the baby was born. Sam wanted a family, and it was just starting to grow. In a few more years, he wouldn’t be shocked if Sam had a couple more children. Dean didn’t have a problem with it.

Dean secretly wanted the ‘apple-pie life’, but for now, he couldn’t. All he could do was be there for his kid brother and his niece.


End file.
